The present invention relates generally to aromatic silane epoxy coatings, and more particularly, to reactive amine terminated curing agents containing aromatic silane materials, to improved epoxy or epoxy silane resin coatings cured with amine terminated aromatic silane containing materials that cure rapidly at room temperature. And to amine terminated curing agents containing the aromatic silane materials that combine with aromatic silane epoxy resins or other epoxy resins to form improved coatings that cure without blush or CO.sub.2 incorporation.
The closest prior relating to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,643 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The aromatic silane epoxy coating disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,643 has a relatively slow room temperature curing time, and exhibits blush and CO.sub.2 incorporation. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,643 discloses an aromatic silane epoxy coating useful as an erosion resistant material. In practice, however, the present inventors have found that this material is difficult to formulate into a room temperature curing coating. Even when formulated with very reactive epoxy diluents and amine curing agents, full curing of this material occurs at room temperature only after 72 hours.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for reactive amine curing agents combined with aromatic silane epoxy materials that produce reactive amine terminated curing agents containing the aromatic silane materials. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an epoxy or epoxy silane resin cured with the amine terminated aromatic silane containing material to form improved coatings that cure rapidly at room temperature. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for amine terminated curing agents containing the aromatic silane materials that combine with aromatic silane epoxy resins or other epoxy resins to form coatings that cure without blush or CO.sub.2 incorporation.